Alien V
by Inalicante
Summary: Two years after the Betty's landing on Earth, Ellen Ripley's daughter Amanda is resurrected as a clone. Aliens have bred quickly and clones are needed to protect the remaining humans on Earth. But there's way more to it than that. Will Amanda find her mother? Will she be able to protect the ones she loves so dearly? Find out. *I suck at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything! Enjoy_

Chapter 1. Resurrection

My eyes are closed. My naked body enveloped in a warm liquid. Every single inch of it. I can't see, smell or say anything. The only thing I can do is hear. Every day I listen carefully to the faint voices in the distance, the sound of footsteps and the beeps of different devices. I can't tell if I'm awake or not. I don't know when it started. My estimation is around six weeks. I don't remember anything. Not even the simplest of things. What is my name? How old am I? How did I get here?

"She's wonderful," I hear a deep voice say, "isn't she?"  
>I recognize the deep voice. Not that I know who he is, but he comes in here every day. He talks to me, he watches over me. I am sure of it. That's why I call him my guardian. I hear a faint laugh. "She certainly is, when will she be ready?"<br>I have never heard his voice before, but judging from the steadiness in his voice, he is an important person. "Within a few days, I expect, Mr. Kemp." my guardian says. "She has developed as expected. No mutations."  
>The newly introduced Mr. Kemp speaks again. "Bring her in when the time is right."<br>"She will be… training… strong soldier… her mother…" I hear. The rest of the conversation is a blur as I start to drift off into a deep slumber.

I feel cold, rough hands that take a hold of my body. "Hold on, princess."  
>My guardian. I feel him covering me in a robe. I try to open my eyes. I want to say hello, but I am unable to move, and unable to speak. I'm put in a seat. My guardian is holding me up so I don't fall over. I hear footsteps. Warm hands covered in gloves grip my arm firmly. I feel a light sting in my arm. "Just a little blood test, Amanda. For your own safety." my guardian whispers in my ear. Then his voice turns away. "Thank you, Christine."<p>

I hear the woman, I now know, moving around. Somehow, I can sense that there are more people in the room than just Christine and my guardian. My thoughts are confirmed when Christine speaks up: "She's clean."  
>I hear people in the room whispering, they sound quite happy with the news. I take a guess, three more people, maybe? I wish I could just open my eyes. But my eyelids, somehow, feel heavy, and I doze off again.<p>

The next few days, I slip in and out of consciousness. I don't really know what's going on. I heard my guardian say I needed to gain some strength. I wake up again. But this time, my eyelids seem to finally cooperate, and my eyes flutter open to the bright hospital light above my head. I take some time adjusting to the newfound light, then I decide to take in my surroundings. It's quite a small room. There's a bed, there are a few cabinets… Then my eyes land on the person sitting next to my bed. I estimate him to be around sixty years old. He has friendly eyes and a big grey mustache.

I try to speak up. I open my mouth but there's no sound. Nothing that sounds like words, at least. Have I forgotten how to speak? "Sssht. It's alright." the man says. My eyebrows shoot up. That voice. He was my guardian. I try to wave at him and I smile. He smiles back at me. "Yeah, I bet you've heard my voice quite a lot. My name is Rick Kimsey."  
>"Kimsey." I repeat slowly. He nods. I want to ask him so many things. I start by pointing at myself and then raise my hainds.<p>

"Your name is Amanda Ripley." Kimsey says. "You're the daughter of Ellen Ripley, former warrant officer of the Nostromo. I think she told you that."  
>Ellen Ripley. My mom. Images flash in my mind. "She… never came… back…" I murmur. Kimsey shakes his head. "It's a long story. Do you want me to tell you?" An I nod.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Ellen Ripley, last survivor of the Nostromo

He tells me that while the Nostromo was returning to Earth, the crew was awakened when the Nostromo received a transmission of unknown origin from a nearby planetoid. Following their landing, an unknown creature infiltrated the ship, and killed every other member of the crew. My eyes widen in shock. He tells me my mother was the only member to escape from the Nostromo prior to its explosion, which she deliberately commenced to kill the monster. She figured out that the Alien was also aboard the ship's shuttle, but she expelled it into space before putting herself in statis for the return trip to Earth. She awoke from her stasis 57 years later, by then I was already dead.

_Dead?_ I think_. I'm here now, am I not?_  
>Kimsey seems to sense that I'm confused, but he continues. My mother's testimony regarding the Alien was met with extreme scepticism, and she lost her space flight license as a result of her "questionable judgment". However, after contact was lost with a colony on LV-426, the planet where her crew had first encountered the Alien eggs, she was requested to go with Colonial Marines aboard the Sulaco to LV-426. They found the planet infested by many Aliens, who wiped out almost all of the marines. My mother finally escaped the planet with Corporal Dwayne Hicks, the android – I raise my eyebrow at this – Bishop, and Newt, a young girl and the last surviving colonist. Back on the Sulaco, they were soon attacked by the surviving Alien Queen, which was finally expelled into space by my mother. She entered into hypersleep alongside the three other survivors for the return to Earth.<p>

"Then… she came… home?" I ask. Kimsey looks at me sadly and shakes his head. "It wasn't over just yet."  
>He tells me the Sulaco launched an escape pod containing the four survivors, which then crashed on Fiorina 'Fury' 161, a foundry facility and penal colony. My mother alone survived the crash. Unbeknownst to her, an Alien egg had been aboard the ship. Once hatched in the prison, the creature began to kill inmates and guards, but strangely refused to kill her. After rallying the inmates and preparing the defense against the creature, my mother discovered the embryo of an Alien Queen growing inside her, thus realizing why she had not been attacked. After having killed the Alien by thermal shock, my mother killed herself by diving into a gigantic furnace just as the Alien Queen began the erupt from her chest, exterminating the final trace of the Aliens and preventing the Weyland-Yutani Corporation from using it as a biological weapon.<p>

My eyes start to fill with tears. "She's… dead?"  
>"Well," Kimsey whispers, "yes." I close my eyes. "But," he continues, "despite her death 200 years earlier, Ripley was resurrected by cloning, aboard the spaceship Auriga."<br>That catches my attention. Please go on, I gesture. He takes a deep breath. "The unborn Alien Queen was surgically removed from her body to breed Aliens. Your mother, who survived the operation, had been affected by the Alien's DNA: she had enhanced strength and reflexes, acidic blood, and an empathic link with the Aliens. She relearned to talk and interact with humans, but soon Aliens escaped from their confinement and killed most of the crew. She escaped from her cell an later met and joined a group of mercenaries; developing a close relationship with their youngest member Annalee Call. The now fully-grown Alien Queen, sharing your mother's human DNA, gives birth to an Alien with human traits, who recognized Ripley as its mother. After escaping the Auriga in the Betty, Ripley killed the newborn Alien by using her own acidic blood to burn a hole through a viewing pane, causing the creature to be sucked through the small hole and into the vacuum of space, saving Call. Then the Betty landed on Earth, near what was once Paris. Your mother is still alive."

He takes a deep breath before continuing, and takes my hand. "This is where you come in. This might come as a bit of a shock to you, but we resurrected you as well by using your mother's human/Alien DNA and genetically manipulated DNA to represent your father. You came out a bit… younger than expected. But you'll do just fine."  
>That news came a bit too fast for me. "Why..?" I whisper.<p>

"A few months after the Betty had landed on Earth, we found the remaining humans on the planet. They had managed to survive for years, we don't know how. We decided to rebuild the planet. But, unbeknownst to us, an Alien was on board. They breed very quickly. We use clones –they are stronger and smarter than humans- to protect the remaining humans on Earth. You're currently in the space station Sevastopol. This is where we train our clones to protect and serve as soldiers on Earth."

"But… why me?" My voice is steadier now.  
>"Because of your mother." he states. "It's now two years after the landing of the Betty, and while she had seemed to accept the fact that you were gone, she's doing miserably. She tends to disappear sometimes too. It started with a few hours, but it quickly became days and then weeks. She's our most important source. We need you to... turn her around a bit. Also, because of your mothers manipulated DNA, you have about the same Alien abilities as your mother. The strength, the reflexes, even the acidic blood. And we can use that."<p>

I don't know how to react. I push away the covers and stand up slowly. Then I wobble towards the nearest mirror and look into it. A green-eyed girl, no older than sixteen, stares back at me. She has long brown hair and her mother's nose and lips. She's wearing a hospital gown. I touch the cold mirror with my fingers, the girl in the mirror does the same. "This is me?" I ask. Kimsey nods. I lower my hand.

"I understand you have to think about this first. Your clothes are in the cabinet, meet me in the lab whenever you're ready." he stands up from the chair and opens the sliding door of the room. I nod at him and he closes the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Old memories

I look at myself in the mirror again. They gave me a standard-issue jumpsuit with the logo of the Sevastopol on it. I softly rub the fabric in between my fingers. Then I take a deep breath and open the door the room. A cold breeze caresses my cheeks as I step into the deserted hallway. It's small and claustrophobic, I wonder how long it will take me to go crazy in here. Then someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around. "Kimsey." I smile.

He nods to the side. "Come with me." he says. I nod in obedience as I follow him down the hallway. I don't know why I trust him. I don't know why I don't object to all this, as my mother would have done. I just let it all happen, I suppose. Find a way out when necessary.

As I'm counting my footsteps, deep in thought, my eyes come across a small window. I stop for a second and turn around. I let my fingers touch the cold glass of the window as I look outside. My eyes widen. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I sense Kimsey standing next to me as I take in the breath-taking view. Thousands of bright stars seem to wink at me, and the Earth's atmosphere seems only one jump away.

"Now I know why my mother wanted to become an astronaut…" I breathe out. Kimsey's warm laugh fills the hallway. "She was a warrant officer."  
>I shrug. "Isn't that almost the same thing?"<br>As I turn to him, I see that his mustache curls up as he smiles. His eyes sparkle. "Let's leave it at that. Follow me, please."  
>I take one last look out the window and then follow him into his lab a few doors down.<p>

"I must say," Kimsey starts, "you are one very intelligent lady. Most clones don't remember how to speak so quickly." He puts his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Thank you." I say. The thought of it all still causes me to shudder. "This," he shows me, "is where we resurrected you. Took us a full year."  
>He walks towards a -I believe it to be 6 ft long- horizontal tube and pats it with his hand. My mouth forms in a hard line. "It's scary." I say.<br>He laughs. "Not at all. Not for me at least. I do this all the time." He takes as seat and gestures for me to take one was well. "But you're a special one. They asked me to guide you before we send you off to training. Is that alright with you?" I nod.

Then he continues: "I wasn't there when they resurrected your mother, but I got to know her a bit. You stayed really calm, taking in the news."  
><em>If only he knew,<em> I think. It's complete chaos in my head. But I just nod. "Does my mom know I'm here?" I ask. 

He takes his hands out of his pockets and folds them. "Yes, she does." he nods.  
>I raise an eyebrow. "And she's alright with this?" "For as far as I know, she supports our cause completely." he responds. Before I get the chance to reply, he turns around in his seat and picks up a pen and paper. "Now, I want you to tell me who you are."<p>

I nod and take a deep breath. My fingers clench around the seats arms. "My name is Amanda, Amanda Ripley. My mother is Ellen Ripley. I… I…" I can't find any words. "I don't know who..."  
>Kimsey puts his pen down briefly. "Who you were in your human live, you mean?" "Yes."<p>

Kimsey rubs his chin with his free hand. "Try to remember, how old were you when your mom disappeared?"  
>I shut my eyes. "I was ten."<br>"Continue, please."  
>"I was ten.. and… she promised me she would be back for my birthday…"<br>"What more do you know?"  
>I try to concentrate. "I d-… I died. I waited for her all those years… I waited for so long… She never came.." I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "I hate her." I whisper.<p>

"Do you really hate her?" Kimsey's voice sounds concerned.  
>"NO!" It's then that I break down. "I can't! I miss her!"<br>Kimsey puts away his pen and paper and comes to comfort me, but right when he touches my shoulder, I jump up, as if hit by lightning. "Don't touch me!" I yell at him, and I run out the door.

My hands cover my ears and I rock back and forth. "Come back to me.. Come back to me, please…" I whisper. I jolt upright when another hand touches my arm. It's a tall boy, roughly eighteen years old. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair, kept manageable with what I guess is two trucks worth of hair gel. I wipe away my tears. "Are you alright?" he asks.  
>"I'm fine." I lie.<br>He offers me his hand and helps me up. "Soldier McClaren." he says. "Dale McClaren."  
>"Amanda Ripley." I say after clearing my throat. "You're a clone too?"<br>"Just the result of random lab-made DNA thrown together."  
>I avoid his gaze. He then carefully takes me by my wrist and leads me to a big room just a few feet away. I take a quick guess that it's the cafeteria. We sit down by a table.<p>

"Copies, they call us." he continues. "Or so I hear."  
>I'm confused. "People on Earth?"<br>He nods. "I guess it's meant to sound degrading. I don't care, really. How long have you been up?"  
>"I think it's been a week. I've only been awake for a few hours, though."<br>He raises his eyebrows. "A newbie, I'm impressed with you speech."  
>"How long have you been?" I ask.<br>"A few months. Training takes two years, so I'm stuck here for a while."  
>"That's sad…" I whisper. "Earth's such a beautiful place."<br>"How do you know?"

I gulp. Can he know this? I suppose I can trust him. He's a fellow clone. And he helped me, at least show him some gratitude. Before thinking too much, I answer: "I've been there."  
>"When?" his voice sounds disbelieving.<br>"A while back."  
>"You were human, you mean?"<br>Before I can answer, he continues. "What was your name again?"  
>"Amanda." I reply. "Ripley."<br>He slams his hand on the table. "Well, get this!" he laughs.  
>"What's so funny?" I look at him with question.<br>"Everyone around here's talking about you." He whispers. "You're the next big thing! A clone with Alien DNA! Hasn't happened since Ellen Ripley, won't ever happen again."  
>"I just hope they won't put me in charge somewhere. I'm not really the fighting type." I mumble and play with the fabric of my jumpsuit.<br>"Just… watch out for the jealous people around here. They don't like being in second place."  
>I look up. "What do you mean?"<br>Dale opens his mouth to speak, but he stops himself and looks over my shoulder. "Someone's looking for you." 


End file.
